


Meet P

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard), gigglingkat, somnolentblue



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pt-lightning, F/F, Graphics, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 1, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romcom Teaser Trailer, Teasers & Trailers, Trailers (Audio), posters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/pseuds/gigglingkat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailer for Pod Together Lightning, Round 1.</p>
<p>Meet P. She loves tea, dogs, and her mic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet P

[](http://pt-lightning.dreamwidth.org)  
[Trailer 2 (mp3)](http://pt-lightning.parakaproductions.com/promo/ptlightningtrailer2.mp3)

**Transcript** :

{Walking on Sunshine starts in background}

Meet P.  
She loves tea {tea kettle whistles}   
dogs {dog barks}   
and her mic. {tapping mic sounds; P: "Test test"; tapping mic sounds}

Meet W.  
She loves coffee shops {busy coffee shop}  
cats {cat meows}  
and her laptop. {Mac booting sound; W: "My precious"}

This November  
they'll meet {P and W: "Hi!" *giggles*}  
talk {email and skype notifications}  
plot {P: "Mmm, sound effects could be fun!" W: "Oooh, like maybe a sword fight?" P: *agreement*}  
and create. {clacky keyboard and tapping mic; clacky keyboard and W: "Are you on? Hmmm"}

Together they'll face  
fandom indecision {W: "What about Sleepy Hollow?" P: "Mmm, maybe From Eroica with Love?" W: "Ummm, what do you think about Good Omens?" P: "Ah!" P and W: "Yes!}  
technological difficulties {W: "gdocs, gdocs no, don't do this to me, no, why don't"}  
and noisy neighbors {P: "Oh, no, argh"; thuddy bass; P: "Dear twitter. Podblocked. Again. *sigh*"}  
to create their masterpiece. {P: "...at the young woman. PIPPIN GALADRIEL..." W: ♥_♥}

In Pod Together Lightning, opening November 1st.

{Walking on Sunshine fades out}

{Sound of swords}

Bonus track:

Death looked at the young woman. PIPPIN GALADRIEL MOONCHILD, he acknowledged.

Her eyes flashed scarlet, and she pulled a sword from... somewhere. "I have one, too," she said. "Best two out of three?"


End file.
